The Weapon Masters
by miguel black
Summary: A group of kids who can change to multiple weapons are brought to a fight by their weapon masters. But this fight is a fight to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The two of them waited and listened as the rumble got louder, it was getting closer but from what direction they didn't know. Floyd was the weapon of the two of them. He was bonded by his master through a promise and reason, the red star was proof of it. The mark was shown in his right eye and his master's right eye. His master was a girl no older than him, she was fifteen, her name was Diana. He waited with her and they felt the ground rumble more,

" It's coming from below." she said and Floyd pulled her back just as an object smashed through the concrete below her. The figure stood up to be seven to eight feet tall, Floyd turned himself to a shield, Diana grabbed the handle and blocked a firball from the creatures mouth. She ran to the alleyway and Floyd morphed back,

" So tell me again why we're after this thing?" Floyd asked and Diana sighed.

" Cause it's heading up to the surface world and we don't want any of those humans capturing it." she replied and Floyd nodded.

" And it's not a thing it's a Tunnel Dragon." she continued and Floyd put up his hands and went wide eyed,

" Ooohh... A Tunnel Dragon." he said sarcastically. Diana hit his shoulder playfully,

" Now turn into something useful so we can deal with this dragon." she said and Floyd nodded. He formed into a triple barreled pistol, Diana smiled. She grabbed the handle and raced after the dragon. It was heading towards the surface cave entrance, Diana pointed the pistol at the back of the dragons head and fired, three bullets shot out and spun like sidewinding missiles. The projectiles hit their target and the dragon turned to face them, it was mad, it shot out multiple fireballs and swung its tail around. Floyd switched himself to a whip and Diana slung it around the dragons neck. Floyd switched to his regular form and brought Diana with him towards the dragon. They landed on its back and it started trying to buck them off. Just as Floyd switched to a long sword Diana fell on her back and the dragon took advantage by rearing on its hind legs. Floyd switched to normal and grabbed his masters hand. She stood up and swung the sword down into the back of the dragon. It screeched loudly then ran for the surface, Floyd held onto Diana's hand as they sped to the surface. He switched to a rocket launcher and Diana aimed at the entrance of the cave, she fired and the explosion started a cave in. Diana watched the boulders rain down and block the dragons exit. Floyd returned to normal and he pulled his master with him, they fled back down to their underground world. A boulder landed on the dragon and they heard the screech get cut off by a finishing boulder. Floyd pushed his master to the side of the wall before a boulder landed on them.

" Thanks." Diana said as they ran to the exit of the cave. Diana jumped out with Floyd behind her as the boulders crashed down. A cloud of dust filled the area and Floyd heard Diana laughing.

" Oh boy that was a close one." she said and Floyd nodded. This was closer than the time they had to stop the dwarf from blowing up the city ceilings. Diana and Floyd's job was to protect the mythological beings from exposure to the surface dwellers. But it wasn't only the two of them taking on this job, there were many others that did this. Diana and Floyd sat against the wall of the building and relaxed.

" Thank goodness it wasn't a basilisk or troll." she said and Floyd laughed.

" We would have needed backup for either of those. I'm glad it wasn't though." he responded. Floyd and Diana were not only bonded but they had also known eachother for many years. They had great respect and liking for eachother. Floyd stood up and helped Diana up, they walked around the city and watched as elves, dwarves and many other creatures passed by. A stray Chimera was peeing on a rock and Floyd pointed a finger at it. Diana looked and held her hand out, Floyd jumped and backflipped, he morphed into a tranquilizer gun. Diana grabbed the firearm and shot the Chimera in the butt. It was asleep before it even hit the ground, Diana set Floyd down as he morphed back, they lugged the stray animal to the zoo field. They set it down on the grass and walked away. Diana's com. link went off and a voice gave an SDC warning. SDC's meant that a surface dweller had just come in contact with a myth creature. The com. went off again and the same voice spoke,

" The contact is non accidental. I repeat, the contact is non accidental." Floyd looked to Diana and they ran for the base, they reached it in a matter of minutes and in those minutes an alarm went off for a full evac. The sirens and voices were loud,

" All citizens please remain calm and evacuate your homes. Report to the dock zone for immediate transport." that phrase was repeated over and over. Diana walked into the building with Floyd close behind her.

" Good you two are here. We have a major crisis, this contact can end up bringing the surface dwellers down here looking for us." a man said. The mans name was Darwin, he was another weapons master. His weapon popped out of his hip holster and morphed to its normal form.

" We had just gotten info on the SDC and found that whoever came in contact with them did it on purpose. We need a field team prepped and ready to hunt down this contact. So far we know the contact is somewhere in the Canadian area." Darwin said and Diana nodded.

" We're ready sir." she said.

" And so are we." a male voice said behind them, Floyd and Diana turned to see Detah, Reap and Hitch with their weapons.

" Then the eight of you need to get to the surface dock and book it to Canada." Darwin said and the eight of them nodded. Detah, Hitch and Reap's weapon's morphed into shields for them to carry.

" Hey Diana why doesn't your weapon morph for you? It's easier if you carry them as a weapon wherever you go, that way you don't have to worry about them being left behind." Detah said and Diana looked at Floyd.

" Cause he doesn't need to be a weapon twenty four seven." she said and they ran to the surface docks. They loaded up on the platform ship, it took a few minutes to reach the surface. Diana ran to a motorcycle and jumped on, she started its engine and put on a helmet. Diana tapped a maple leaf symbol on her wrist computer. A circular archway started lighting up and a red energy field formed in the circle. Diana watched as the boys drove in first and left her last.

" Okay boys, we have to blend in. Remember we are in human territory, if we get caught then there is going to be hell to pay." Diana spoke as they sped along the highway on the motorcycles. No other traffic was on the road and a sudden siren blared behind them, Diana looked back and saw a cop car following behind them. Hitch stood on his motorcycle and his weapon changed to an excalibur sword, he turned to face the cop car and jumped in the air. His motorcycle was driving itself as Hitch swung the sword down. A blast of sharp energy sliced the cop car in half, Hitch landed on his cycle and turned to face forward. They all continued to drive off, leaving the cops stunned and afraid. Diana sighed and looked towards Hitch.

" Yeah, smooth move dipshit. I said blend in, but no, this little chameleon blends out." Diana said and Hitch flew her the bird,

" Hey you don't like my style, too bad. I didn't feel like dealing with the asshole anyways." Hitch spoke and drove off ahead. Floyd sat behind Diana as she fumed and cursed in her helmet.

" Diana you're kinda heading off course." Floyd spoke and she nodded.

" I know, I just need to get away from those boys for awhile." she responded and Floyd shook his head but didn't speak. Diana trailed a few metres from the group and a couple minutes later Floyd managed to get her to catch up with the group. The two of them were silent driving between the other three boys. The wrist computers on the four masters arms beeped, Diana noticed the radar had picked up bad news.

" Guys we got company, and there's more than one." she said and the boys nodded.

" Finally something to hit." Detah spoke. Reap remained quite and got his weapon ready, Detah held his sledgehammer out and ready. Hitch held his sword and sliced the rock wall beside him. Reap held his scythe out and prepared for battle. Diana heard vehicles coming up behind them, Floyd switched himself into a shield and clung himself to Diana's back.

" Floyd what are you doing?" she asked just as a shot hit the shield and bounced off. Diana smiled,

" Thanks Floyd." she said as Floyd switched back to normal.

" No problem. Now lets kick some asses." he said. He morphed into a three barreled pistol and Diana grabbed the handle. She fired shots and the bullets went through the glass windshield and into the face of the driver. The car veered off the side of the road and into the ditch. Diana turned her motorcycle around and drove towards the vehicles, Floyd switched himself to a longsword and Diana sliced through the vehicles side and popped it's wheels. The car flipped to its side and Diana turned and drove the motorcycle up to the group.

" I'm going to need a distraction guys. Think you can do that?" she said and the boys nodded. Reap pointed to a group of vehicles blocking the road,

" What are those humans doing?" Detah asked and his question was answered when a missile shot towards them. It blew up between Hitch and Reap, Reap was sent flying off the motorcycle along with his weapon. Hitch's cycle flipped forward and he landed face first on the gravel road, Detah stopped his bike beside Diana. They got off their bikes and the vehicles behind them stopped and blocked the other exit. Diana and Detah stood back to back, Diana tossed Detah aside when a second missile fired in their direction. Floyd morphed into his normal form and stood in front of Diana,

" Floyd! No!" she said as the missile went into Floyds chest and dissappeared. Diana looked to Floyd,

" You forget that weapons can absorb weapons." he said and Diana smiled. The men at each end stood amazed, it was shortlived when Hitch decided to slice a vehicle in half. Seconds later bullets were flying and blood was shed. Diana looked to the group,

" We need to get out of here now!" she ordered and the boys nodded. They got on their motorcycles and drove off. Detah stood with Diana and fought.

" Detah get out of here now! That's an order." she said and Detah looked to her for a moment. Diana nodded to him and he drove off on his cycle. Floyd morphed back just as Diana was shot, he looked to her.

" Floyd get out of here now!" she said to him and he shook his head.

" No! I am not leaving my master behind." he said and she screamed at him to go and he continued to refuse. Their red starred eyes started glowing brightly.

" I won't leave you here alone. So I'm bringing you somewhere safe." Floyd said as the red glow engulfed the two of them.

Diana opened her eyes and saw the tops of tree's, she thought it was a dream. She was trying to remember what happened, was she still going after the Tunnel Dragon. But she remembered something about an SDC alert, and hunting down the contact. Then it all rushed to her like a bad nightmare,

" Floyd!" she called out as her torso flew up. She looked around for Floyd, the sound of running water just a few metres away, birds chirping in the branchs and leaves falling from the branchs. She saw a motionless body by the water, she ran up to it and rolled it over. She covered her mouth in shock and tears welled up in her eyes. Floyd wasn't breathing, Diana cried for what felt like an age. She noticed a bullet wound in his chest,

" You said weapons could absorb weapons. You big dummy." she cried and the sound of rustling leaves caught her attention. She looked to see a figure standing across from her.

" Who are you?" she asked and the figure stood before her. It walked closer,

" Stay back, I'm warning you to stay back." Diana said with her best brave face. It was hard when she had just stopped crying over someone she loved. The figure continued to come closer,

" I told you to stay back." Diana said as she started to swing her fist at the figure. It vanished and she turned around to see it standing over Floyd. She watched the figure bend down over him, it moved its clawlike hand over the wound.

" What are you doing?" she asked and the figure stood up. It vanished in the wind and Diana looked down at Floyd. His bullet wound was gone,

" _Give him a reason to come back to you_." a voice said. Diana looked around but didn't see anyone, she looked back at Floyd, her weapon and her shield. _No not my weapon, not my shield, my love_. She thought, she leaned down and kissed Floyd for what seemed like millenium. His eyes flashed open and his right eye glowed such a bright red it could have blinded the sun. Diana moved her hand to Floyd's cheek as she continued to kiss him.

Floyd opened his eyes and his right eye was a blinding red glow. He felt a hand on his cheek and saw Diana kissing him. He sat up when she stopped kissing him, he looked to her and she smiled as tears filled her eyes. She hugged him and he returned the gesture.

" I love you Floyd." she said and he felt warm,

" I love you too Diana." he said. They released eachother and stood up, Floyd walked slowly towards the water. He sat down at the edge, something rustled in the bushes across the stream. Floyd flipped back and morphed to a rifle, Diana grabbed it and aimed ready to fire.

" Wait, don't shoot. It's us." a familiar voice said as hands went up in the bush. Reap, Detah and their weapons walked out of the bush.

" Where's Hitch?" Diana asked. Reap stayed silent as usual and Detah looked to her.

" He was a partner with the SDC. He tried to kill us but we managed to defend ourselves and get away." he said and Diana thought for a moment.

" How long have I been gone?" she asked and Detah shrugged.

" About two weeks. Why?" he asked and she shook her head.

" Nothing. So who was the SDC?" she continued and Detah answered.

" It was a dwarf that I think you would remember quite well."

" The one that tried to blow the city ceiling." Diana spoke and the two boys nodded.

" Yeah. That's the one." Detah replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Then we need to get moving." Floyd said. The others looked to him in surprise, they turned to Diana. She was getting a drink from the stream as the boys argued.

" Diana why does your weapon argue with us like he is one of us?" Detah asked and Diana turned to face him.

" Cause he is one of us and so are your weapons." she said disgusted by Detah's attitude. Detah backed off and raised his hands in the universal 'I give.'

" I don't talk because Reap doesn't really talk back. He's a bit of a mute." Reap's weapon said. Reap's weapon was female and her name was (against all odds) Grim. Her wavy blonde hair went down over her shoulders and down her back. Detah's weapon was a male and his name was Kit, his silver grey hair was shiny like the blade of a sword. Floyd smiled, he knew Diana's attitude was dangerous when unleashed.

" Anyway's we shouldn't go after the two SDC's right now. We need to train more before we go in gun's blazing." Diana said and Floyd nodded. The others sighed and nodded. Grim patted Floyd on his butt, he startled at the action and faced her.

" So pretty boy. Think you can take me on?" she said and Floyd smiled. His smile was dark and dangerous like his ability.

" Oh, I think I can." he responded and walked away. Grim stood for a moment in a daze, she felt a shiver run up her spine.

" I challenge you to a weapon dual." she spoke and everyone stopped and faced the two of them. Reap put his hand on her shoulder, she looked to him as he shook his head.

" I'm sorry Reap but I just challenged him there is no turning back." she said and he sighed. Diana grabbed Floyd's hand, Reap waited as Grim transformed to a scythe, a weapon he handled like an expert. Floyd smiled and spun up into the air as he morphed into a long sword. Diana held the sword as Reap lunged and swung at her. She blocked and swung the sword in a full circle. Reap jumped out of the way, he put the scythe parrallel to his body and waited as energy built up on the blade. He swung out at Diana and the energy arched towards her. Floyd switched to a shield and blocked the attack, he then morphed to a scythe as well. Diana looked to the weapon for a moment,

" Are you sure Floyd? They could get hurt." she said.

" Yes I know. But Grim wanted to dual against me so I'm going to do this attack half strength and I'll finish her off as me." Floyd spoke and Diana put the scythe parrallel to her shoulder. The energy built up and she hesitated as Reap lunged at her. She swung out and the energy made contact with Reap's scythe. Grim screamed out as she morphed back to normal, Reap fell back but rolled to his feet. Grim stood up and Reap looked at her,

" We can't stop now Reap let's go." she said and Reap ran to her as she transformed back to a scythe. Floyd switched to normal form and smiled for a moment then turned himself into Diana's second weapon. A three barreled pistol, Diana jumped up into the air and fired shots at Reap's scythe. He blocked the shots and jumped up to her, he swung his scythe at her and she shot the blade of the weapon. It deflected the blade and she aimed another shot at the handle of the weapon. Reap reached for the scythe but it was shot to the ground before he could grab it. Diana landed on the ground first and she shot the scythe away from Reap's reach.

" So is this enough training Grim?" Reap said to his scythe. Grim morphed back to normal and stood up, she jumped towards Reap and switched back to the scythe.

" So Grim are you only able to transform to a scythe or what?" Diana asked and Reap shook his head.

" No she can change into other things as well but the scythe is my main weapon. But now I'm thinking of having her switch to my master weapon." Reap said, his voice was like something you heard in a haunted house. Reap stood and put the scythe out in front of him, Grim changed back to normal. Their left eyes started glowing a bright blue. Grim jumped into the air and morphed into her master weapon, it turned out to be a giant double bladed axe with a spear tip on the end of the staff. Reap held it out at Diana,

" Now why don't you get Floyd there to change to the master weapon." he said and Floyd charged an energy shot, Diana raised her weapon up and fired. The shot hit Reap's master weapon and sent the two of them flying back.

" Cause he doesn't need to be a master weapon to beat yours." Diana said and Reap got up.

" Fair enough." he said as Floyd charged another energy shot. Reap grabbed his master weapon and charged at Diana, he jumped into the air and swung the axe back over his head then started to swing down on Diana. Diana raised her weapon and fired the energy shot again. It hit the handle of the axe and sent it flying, Grim changed to her normal form and landed on the ground unconciouss. Reap landed against a tree and dropped to the ground. He got up slowly and sighed,

" I yield." he said so everyone there could hear. Detah was standing with his mouth wide open, Kit closed both their jaws and walked over to Grim.

" Holy crap. She took a beating, her weapon form will be temporarily gone." Kit said and Reap looked to him,

" How long do you mean by temporarily?" he asked and Kit looked to him.

" She won't be able to use her scythe or master weapon form for twenty four hours, approximately." he replied and Detah's jaw dropped to the ground. Diana tossed Floyd out in front of her and he changed back to normal. He walked up to Grim and kneeled over her, her eyes opened and she swung her fist up into Kit's face.

" Oww. What the fuck. Hit him not me." he said with his hand at his nose to check for blood.

" Oh, sorry Kit. I didn't mean to." she said and turned to Floyd.

" How were you able to beat my master weapon form when you were just in a second choice weapon form?" she asked and Floyd shook his head.

" Good unity with your master can give you more strength than any opponent you face." Floyd said with a smile. He walked back to Diana,

" Hey can we try to beat you now?" Detah asked and Floyd shrugged to Diana.

" Sure why not." she said and this time it was Reap and Grim's turn to watch. They sat by the tree with their water flasks and smiled as Detah stretched out and showed off his muscles, everyone laughed and soon the show was over and Detah was prepared to fight. Diana stood with Floyd beside her. Floyd watched as Detah's weapon morphed to an enormous sledgehammer, Floyd smiled. He transformed into a copy of Grim's master weapon,

" Hey Floyd, how come you're copying everyone elses weapons?" Detah asked and Diana shrugged.

" Tell Detah it's my own unique style." Floyd said and Diana nodded. She repeated Floyd and Detah smiled,

" I see. So you take everyone elses form and call it your own." Detah commented and Floyd sighed.

" Tell the nimrod I can copy his weapon if he preferred." Floyd said and Diana chuckled.

" Floyd says he can copy your weapon if you wanted." Diana said and Detah stood silent for a moment.

" Yo Detah, if you let Floyd copy me we're finished before this even began." Kit said. Detah looked to his weapon, he smiled to it and chuckled for a few moments.

" Don't worry Kit. We'll be fine." Detah said and he looked over to Diana.

" Tell Floyd to go ahead." he called across to her. Kit sighed in defeat, _We're finished. And we haven't even started_.

Floyd smiled, he switched to normal and gave Detah a thumbs up. Detah's smile faltered for a minute as Floyd turned into a copy of Detah's sledgehammer. Diana looked to Detah, he charged and swung his hammer down where she stood. The moment before the hammer reached her Diana stepped back and swung out hers. The hammers made contact and Detah lost his grip on the handle, Kit morphed back to normal before he hit the ground. He jumped back towards Detah and morphed back to a hammer, Detah grabbed the handle and swung down, Diana shot the hammer forward and hit Detah in the stomach. Detah flew back into a tree he dropped his hammer when he slammed against the trunk. He stood up and grabbed the handle,

" You misjudged, the sledgehammer isn't my main weapon it's my second choice." Detah said and Diana rolled her eyes.

" Then what's your first?" Diana asked. Detah held his weapon out in front of him, Kit morphed into a stylish bow. Detah tugged back the string and energy built up, he let go and the energy shot out in the form of an arrow tip with a streak of light behind it. Floyd morphed to a shield and blocked the energy arrows. He morphed again and copied the bow, Diana shot three arrows. Detah jumped out of the way but the arrows turned to follow him,

" What the hell your arrows follow their target. That's fucking cheating." Detah said as he ran for a tree, he ducked just as the arrows were a foot away. The tree blew up as the arrows hit the trunk, Diana held the string back and aimed for Detah's weapon. The energy was building up greatly and Diana let loose a massive energy arrow. Detah stood stalk still, petrified by the size of the arrow. Kit morphed into a large shield and blocked Detah. The arrow hit Kit and his screams were heard by the entire group. Diana stopped and watched as Kit landed on his hand's and knee's.

" Come on Kit. Don't give up." Detah said and Kit looked up to Floyd and Diana. He stood up slowly as Detah walked up behind him, their left eyes started glowing green.

" Looks like they're making their master weapon." Diana said and Floyd switched to his normal form. The two of them watched as Detah grabbed the handle of an enormous sword. He lunged at Diana as Floyd switched his arm to a blade and deflected Detah's weapon. Floyd morphed to Diana's second choice weapon once again. Detah smiled,

" That ain't gonna work twice beautiful." he said and Diana smiled back.

" How would you know." she said as she fired three shots out at Detah and Floyd charged up for an energy pulse. Detah deflected two shots but one hit him in the shoulder, it went straight through. He grimaced,

" That's nothing, a mere scratch." he said. Diana rolled her eyes at the comment. Guys were always acting macho.

" Okay then, what's this?" she said as she raised her weapon and fired. The shot formed a thick wall of energy, Detah put his sword in front of him and sliced down. The wall of energy split in two but when it put him between the split energy shot they connected and he was caught between them. Detah screamed and howled from pain as the energy dissolved. He dropped onto his left knee, exhausted.

" Okay. That was a good one." he breathed. Diana watched as Detah stood back up, Floyd morphed into the copy of Grim's master weapon form. Diana slammed the axe down on the ground in front of her, it made a crack in the ground wide enough for a limb to get stuck, and just at that moment Detah had started towards Diana for an attack. His foot stepped into the split ground and his balance went off centre. Diana held her axe up in the air and energy built up as she slammed her axe into the crack. The energy made a wave of dirt and earth, the dirt-wave headed in Detah's direction. Detah pulled his leg out of the ground and jumped over the wave, Diana raised an eyebrow as Detah spun in a ball with his sword swing out in a dangerous circle. Energy was building up and when Detah landed on the ground he swund his sword in a sideways arch towards Diana. Diana jumped out of its path as the energy sliced through a tree. Floyd saw Detah heading their way. He morphed into a copy of Detah's master weapon. Diana got up and smiled, she spun in circles continuosly, creating a cyclone of swords. She headed in Detah's direction and he brought his sword up. The two swords met and since energy was built up on Diana's, Detah's sword was sent flying into a tree. Detah ducked aside from Diana and raced to his sword. Diana watched as he grabbed the handle and backflipped off the tree trunk and above her. Diana parried Detah's attack and sliced her sword down to the handle of his. Detah dodged her attack and smiled.

" Nice try but you're going to have to do better." he said. Floyd switched into a copy of Grim's scythe form. Diana reached out and hooked the blade around Detah's sword. Diana pulled the sword out of his hands and energy built up on her scythe, it grew and blew up, it sent Detah's master weapon flying. Kit morphed back and fell to the ground, Detah stood unarmed.

" I yield." he said. Reap and Grim shouted and clapped.

" Bravo, bravo." Grim shouted and smiled. Floyd morphed back and walked over to Kit.

" Hey dude you okay?" he asked and Kit smiled, taking the hand offered to him. Floyd helped him up and they shook hands, patting eachothers shoulder.

" You fought well Kit." Floyd spoke and Kit nodded.

" Yeah well it wasn't enough to beat you and Diana. You two are like, seriously unstoppable." he said. Floyd shrugged, he walked to the group with Kit.

" So how can you beat everyone else when you're not even in master weapon form?" Kit asked and Floyd looked to Diana,

" I guess we just have a bit more power than we knew." he quipped. Everyone laughed and they set camp by the stream. Detah set up a fire for everyone to sit by, Reap chopped up some wood to keep the fire going. Diana sat by the fire with Floyd, they all warmed their hands up in front of the fire as the wolves howled in the distance.

" So did anyone happen to bring any food?" Detah asked and everyone shook their heads.

" Looks like someone is going to have to go get some from town." Detah continued.

" You guys still have your bikes?" Diana asked and the boys nodded.

" We had Kit bring yours too." Reap said and Diana thanked them.

" Well I'm exhausted." Diana said as she stood up. Floyd stood as well and the two of them leaned up against a tree. Floyd stayed awake for a few minutes after Diana. The others layed down beside the fire and talked for a few minutes. Floyd started dozing off as the fire lit the area.

Floyd woke to the sound of voices, he opened his eyes to a slit and saw Detah and Reap. They had a camera and he wondered why they were taking a picture. Floyd felt movement on his chest, he figured Diana had moved over to him and slept against him for the night. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Grim leaning against him holding her hand up and making a peace sign with her fingers. Floyd closed his eyes quickly as Grim moved her head up to the same level as his. She put her lips up against his cheek and the boys laughed as they took a picture of it.

" Are you three quite done yet?" Diana said behind the boys. They startled and turned to face her,

" I thought you went to town to get food." Detah said surprised.

" No I just had to get my flask from my bike and went to get water from the stream." Diana replied, she walked over to Floyd as Grim scurried away from him.

" As for you Grim, I would have expected you to act more mature." she said and Grim sulked. Floyd opened his eyes and saw the boys looking away, he quickly got up and went behind the tree and circled around behind them. He watched as Grim walked to the burnt out campfire. Floyd quietly came up behind the guys and smiled as he stood behind them.

" So did you guys have fun bugging me in my sleep." Floyd said. The guys startled for the second time in as many minutes.

" You looked so peaceful in your sleep, we couldn't help but bug you." Reap said and Detah nodded in agreement. Floyd put his right hand out for them to put the camera in, he took it and deleted the photos.

" Now who's up for some training?" Diana said and the guys nodded. Grim put her best strong face on in front of Floyd.

" I know all your tricks. You can't beat me now." she said and Floyd smiled. Diana and Floyd watched as Reap and Detah fought to decide who would fight Diana first. Diana leaned over to Floyd smiling.

" Jeez, these boys, they really should learn how to share me." she giggled and Floyd chuckled. Floyd watched as Reap and Detah used their master weapons. Detah's sword sliced down on Reap's axe. Both had built up energy and the explosion sent both flying back, Reap was the first up and he threw his axe at Detah. The energy had built up again on the axe and when it reached Detah it blew up in his face and sent him flying against a tree. Detah stood up and slammed his sword into the ground. The blade cut into the ground like a needle through skin. Detah built up energy on the blade of his sword, the energy exploded into the ground and lines formed around the blade like a crossword puzzle. The ground around him shook and started rising. The form of a bird was shaped out of the flying earth, the earth bird opened its mouth to caw and as it did a beam of energy shot out. Reap got his axe ready and charged to the beam, he threw his axe at the head of the earth bird. It hit its mark and the head blew to pieces, Detah took his sword out and jumped down on Reap, his sword pointed to the neck of Reap.

" Do you yield yet?" he asked and Reap lay on the ground for a moment. Grim had morphed back to normal and slammed her full body weight into Detah. Detah fell to the side and rolled to his feet, Grim transformed into her scythe form and Reap held her out as a warning to Detah. Detah charged with his sword and Reap jumped over him, he swung his scythe down on Detah. Detah dodged the blade by inches and turned to face Reap.

" Wow they're really closely matched." Diana said and Floyd nodded.

" Who do you think will win?" Floyd asked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Diana shrugged and thought for a moment. Floyd asked a good question, she knew Reap was a pretty good fighter and Detah had strength on his side. The match was pretty even in terms of winning.

" I don't know maybe Reap." she responded. At that moment Detah was launched into the tree beside them and his master sword was dropped down beside him. Kit transformed to his normal form and shook Detah,

" Dude, get up. You can beat him." Kit said. Detah slowly got to his feet and Reap lunged at him with his scythe at both their necks.

" Do you yield?" Reap spoke. Detah sighed,

" Yes I yield." he said and Kit looked to him. Reap smiled,

" Thank you. Grim and I wanted to be the first for a rematch." he said and Floyd watched as Grim morphed to normal. She backflipped to the ground, her blonde hair followed behind her like a streak of gold paint. Diana stood up and Reap shook hands with Detah. Floyd got up and stood in front of Diana, Reap stood on the other end of the open space. Grim changed into her scythe form and Floyd rolled his eyes.

" Do something other than a scythe and prove you can be a good weapon no matter what." Floyd said and Grim switched to normal. She flew him the bird and changed into a pole axe. Floyd smiled, Reap held the axe out towards Diana. Floyd spun in a circle and transformed into a sword, Diana grabbed the handle and launched towards Reap. Reap held his axe up to block and Diana swung down on him with all her might and the axe curved then returned to its normal shape. Floyd switched into a mace and Grim changed into a shield just as Diana swung at Reap. The impact sent Reap flying head first into a tree. Reap shook his head and looked to Diana, he picked up his shield and tossed it up in the air. Floyd morphed into the three barreled pistol, he charged up an energy shot and Diana raised the weapon up just as Reap jumped up to catch it. The energy built up on the shield exploded and Reap flew back in the opposite direction of his shield. Grim morphed to her normal form and landed on her feet. She ran to Reap's side just as he started getting up. Reap held his hand out as she jumped to him and morphed into a scythe. Diana shot her weapon and two hit the scythe, Floyd charged another energy shot but this time he charged all three barrels.

" Floyd? Are you sure about all three?" Diana asked. Floyd was quiet for a moment,

" Yes I'm sure." he said finally. Diana hesitated as she rose the pistol. She fired and the shots flew towards the scythe, it went flying further and into a tree. Grim morphed to normal form and clung to a branch. Reap ran to the bottom of the tree,

" Grim you have to jump and morph to your scythe form." Reap said and she did as told. Reap jumped up and grabbed the handle then jumped off the trunk of the tree. He flew in Diana's direction, his scythe ready to swing. Floyd morphed to normal form and ducked beneath Reap and slammed his feet up into his chest. Reap was sent flying over Diana, he landed on the ground and all the air from his lungs left on his impact with the ground. Grim morphed to normal and her left eye started glowing blue. As did Reap's left eye.

" They're doing their master weapon." Diana said. Grim morphed into the double bladed axe and a build up of energy covered the axe. Reap grabbed the handle and swung out at Diana. The arch of energy sped her way as she raised her weapon and fired. The two collided energy blasts created a massive explosion, the trees bent back from the blast and Reap was sent flying against a tree trunk. Floyd morphed to a large shield to protect Diana from the blast, Diana could feel the tremor of the earth beneath her feet.

" Floyd after this I need you to change into our main weapon." Diana said.

" You sure about that?" Floyd asked and Diana nodded without hesitation.

" If they think our secondary is strong will show them stronger with the main." Diana spoke and Floyd smiled.

" Now you're talking." he spoke and after the tremors stopped Floyd changed into his normal form. Reap stood up but fell down again, Grim morphed to normal form but stayed on the ground unconciouss.

" I yield, again." Reap said and Diana sighed. Floyd looked to her.

" I guess we don't get to use our main weapon." he said and Diana shrugged. Kit walked over to Grim and dragged her to a tree. Reap slowly got up and sat beside Grim. Kit looked to Floyd and smiled,

" So you ready for a good fight?" Kit asked, Floyd shrugged.

" If you can call it that." he said to Diana. Diana giggled and looked to Detah. Both weapon holders prepared for a fight. Floyd looked to Diana,

" We could use the main weapon on them and take 'em out with one hit." Diana suggested and Floyd nodded. Kit morphed into his stylish bow form and Detah grabbed it. Floyd reached back and held Diana's wrist, just as Detah fired an energy arrow Floyd morphed into the main weapon. Diana ducked the arrow and ran for cover of the tree. She looked at the major cannon that engulfed her right arm up to her elbow.

" Tell me when you've charged up." Diana said.

" I was charged up when I changed." Floyd said and Diana smiled. She rolled out from behind the tree and aimed at Detah. Detah held the string to the bow, he let loose the string and the arrow flew out. Diana fired the cannon, the energy ball increased in size majorly as it neared Detah. Detah stood petrified and Kit morphed into a shield. But the shield was useless against the energy blast and the two of them were caught in the middle of it. The blast dissolved, Kit fell to the ground defeated.

" I yield." Detah said before he fell to the ground.

" Well that was some good training now wasn't it." Diana said. Reap stood shocked at what had just happened, Grim stood beside him with her mouth dropped to the ground.

" What the fuck was that?" Reap said and Diana looked to him.

" What?" she responded and Grim pointed to the cannon attached to Diana's arm.

" This is my main weapon." she spoke. Grim and Reap looked to eachother and shivered.

" That's a kickass weapon." Reap said and Diana shrugged. She watched as Floyd switched back to normal beside her. He walked over to Kit and Detah,

" You guys okay?" he asked and they nodded.

" Damn that was a powerful attack." Detah commented.

" Yeah but you know what. Diana had me at a qaurter charge for that. She didn't want you guys getting to badly injured." Floyd said and Detah looked up to him.

" You.. She.. Only a quarter charge." Detah gasped. Floyd nodded,

" Holy shit. I would not want to be on the end of any of your guys' master weapon attacks." he continued and Kit nodded.

" Neither would I." a voice said from behind everyone. Everyone turned to face the position from where the voice came. A figure stood by a tree, it was no more than four feet in height. It had the height of a child but the features of a fully grown man.

" No point in asking names. I know all of yours and you know mine." The figure spoke and Floyd walked up beside Diana. Kit stood with Detah and Grim with Reap. The figure stepped out from under the tree and into the light, Floyd and Diana recognized him right away.

" Veedo." Diana said and Floyd morphed to his secondary form. The three barreled pistol aimed and fired at the dwarf, something fell down out of the tree and landed in front of him. I blocked the shot and Diana watched as the shield morphed into a shotgun. Kit and Grim nodded to the masters and morphed into weapons. Kit morphed to his bow form as Grim transformed to a scythe. Reap and Detah grabbed their weapons and attacked Hitch. Hitch fired his weapon a couple times then it switched to an excalibur sword. Diana ran at Veedo as he opened his jaw to show rows of jagged teeth. Dwarves have rows of teeth like sharks but these teeth aren't meant for chewing meat, they can chew through earth and concrete. The rows of teeth act as a blender to help crumble down anything in the sediment. And naturally anything that goes down the mouth is bound to end up at the other end. The ejected material propels the dwarf further through the soil and gives the dwarf minerals and substances to keep them healthy. There are more secrets to the dwarves than they say and these secrets help them stay alive. Veedo opened his mouth and dove towards the ground, his mouth took in a large clump of dirt and in seconds Veedo was gone in the soil. Diana waited in her spot and felt the vibrations of the ground, she jumped to the side just as Veedo sped up from under and tried latching his mouth on her leg. Diana fired a shot from her weapon and it hit the dwarf in the shoulder. Veedo dove back to the ground and dissappeared, Floyd switched his form to the arm cannon. The earth crumbled beneath Diana and she fell with the chunks of mud and rocks, Veedo was standing above her with a small cylinder case.

" My boss wants me to give you a special little something." Veedo said through a dangerous smile. He pinned Diana's arms down with his feet, Floyd morphed back to normal but Veedo sprayed him with a red substance. Floyd faltered on his feet and stumbled back, he fell to his knees then landed on the ground with a whoof of air.

" As I was saying, my boss wants me to give you something special. But I am soley tempted to just kill you now." Veedo said as he opened the cylinder and took out a needle. Diana tried to escape from under the dwarf but the dwarf had her pinned down well.

" Floyd get up, please. Please Floyd get up." Diana pleaded. Veedo laughed,

" Go ahead girl. Cry for help, your friends are to busy with my drugged bodygaurd. They won't be able to save you now." he said and Diana felt a hand grip her wrist. She thought of a simple weapon and felt the handle in her grasp. She stabbed the blade onto the foot of the dwarf just as he was going to inject the needle in her neck. Veedo screamed and dropped the needle, Diana swung the knife up to his chest and landed the blade just below the clavicle, the dwarf fell back and Diana picked up the needle. She put her knife down and walked to Veedo, he was inching back on his good arm. Diana put the needle up by his neck.

" Who's your boss Veedo?" she asked and Veedo started to hyperventilate. She asked the question again with more force,

" He just calls himself the Red Soldier." Veedo trembled with each word. Diana glared to him,

" I was told to inject the contents of that needle into you, he said if I didn't he would kill me. He told me that I had to make a big fuss up on the surface and lure you here. The guy never gave me his actual name, I was just sent here to be his distraction for awhile so he could let his plan set in motion." Veedo spoke and never took his eyes of the needle at his throat.

" What plan?" Diana said and Veedo shrugged slightly,

" I don't know he didn't tell me." Veedo continued and Diana waited for a short moment.

" Then what's in this needle?" she asked and Veedo swallowed.

" He said it was something special that's it." Veedo said and Diana huffed. She felt a hand on her shoulder,

" Diana let him go." Floyd said as she was about to stick the needle in Veedo's neck. Diana tossed the needle aside, Veedo relaxed slightly just beofre Diana knocked him out with a quick rabbit punch between the eyes. Floyd helped her up and they looked over to the others who were still fighting. Floyd morphed to his three barreled pistol form. Diana fired a shot at the back of Hitch's head, Hitch dropped to the ground and his weapon morphed to normal form. Floyd jumped out of Diana's hands and stood in front of her.

" Diana, find a safe spot with Detah and Reap. Kit, Grim and I are going to deal with Taya." Floyd said and Diana opened her mouth to object but Floyd looked to her. Diana nodded and ran with the two boys over to the cave in.

" You three can't possibly think to take me on, do you?" Taya spoke and Grim looked to her.

" Yeah we do." Grim said and Taya smiled. Grim and Kit looked to Floyd. Taya morphed her hands into blades and ran at them. Floyd grabbed Kit and Grim's hands, Grim morphed into a long sword and Kit transformed into a shield. Floyd blocked the first attack from Taya and parried the second with a slice across her chest. Taya backpedaled and looked to the cut on her shoulder. She screamed and lunged to Floyd with a skill that seemed unbeatable. Floyd tossed the weapons aside as they morphed to normal form. Kit stood and Grim landed on one knee. Kit morphed his arms into blades, Grim stood up and morphed her arms into scythe like blades. Floyd felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Diana.

" You don't have to do this alone, Floyd." she said and he shook his head.

" No, I have to. This fight is between the weapons. We can't afford to have our masters killed here." he replied and Diana nodded she looked towards Taya's direction and Floyd turned to see Kit and Grim fighting her. Floyd morphed his right arm into the three barreled pistol,he waited as Taya blocked, parried and attacked the two other weapons. Floyd raised his arm and aimed, Taya looked to him. He watched as she waited for the shot, the other two saw what she was doing and ducked to the side. A sharp blast of energy shot through her chest and her eyes no longer held anger or cold glares, just the look of relief. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she fell to the ground. Floyd stood shocked at what he had seen, he was not the one who had fired the shot. He looked further and saw Darwin standing by a tree with a handgun. Floyd lowered his arm and walked to Taya's side, Kit and Grim walked up behind him.

" Is she really gone?" Grim asked and Floyd rolled her over, her eyes were blank but not completely lifeless.

" Not yet." Floyd said and he lifted her up. He carried her to Darwin and he looked behind him, a group of armed soldiers ran up to Darwin. Each soldier carried a different weapon.

" Sir, the perimeter is clear. But we can't stay long, our radar is picking up four SD's heading this way." a red suit soldier said through his helmet mask. Darwin nodded.

" Good work soldier. Now please load this one into the medical carrier." he said and the soldier nodded. Floyd hesitated when he handed Taya over to the soldier.

" Good work Floyd. You and Diana have done well on this mission." Darwin said gruffly. Floyd nodded,

" Yes Sir, but we have just gotten information from Veedo that he was just a distraction for a person that goes by the name Red Soldier. He said that Red Soldier was planning something. We don't know what though." Floyd said and Darwin nodded. Diana walked up beside Floyd and rested her hand on his shoulder, Reap and Detah were right beside her along with their weapons. Grim stood with Kit as they looked to Floyd.

" Veedo should find his new cell very amusing, we're sending him to the Hark Foundation prison back down in Sector Four." Darwin spoke. The small group of weapon masters looked at eachother. The Hark Foundation prison was known for it's high level of security but alot of the time it was known as the Dark Hound nation prison. It was a nickname given to it by the civilians on behalf of the fact that each and every single gaurd had a Dark Hound, that and the fact that the gaurds sometimes sent the dogs out on the prisoners, bets were made most of the time on who would end up getting torn apart by the dogs and who would last the longest. Diana and Detah sighed, sure Veedo was a dangerous dwarf but he wasn't dangerous enough to send to the Hark Foundation. Reap looked to the side and watched as Hitch was loaded up into a convict carrier. Hitch seemed bewildered by what was going on. Diana ran up behind Darwin,

" Sir, about Hitch and Taya. You can't blame them for what happened." Diana said and Darwin turned to face her.

" And why not?" he asked and Diana looked Darwin in the eyes.

" Because they were drugged. Veedo gave them something that allowed him to control them." Diana said and Darwin shook his head.

" You don't get it do you?" he started and Diana tilted her head slightly.

" Hitch and Taya have become rogue assets. This is not in my control it is up to Internal Affairs to decide what will become of them." he said and Diana sighed. She started back to her group, suddenly a voice came through on Darwin's communicator.

" Code Re.. I re.. ode Red... Are under atta.. city is... estroyed... eed backu.. I repeat the city... destroyed we requi.. backup... Forces are.. utnumbered.. We... can't hol.. uch longer... th.. enemies ke.. anging their weapo... we are almos.. verrun.. are killi.. s off.. ey're cutti.. s down li.. grass.. their... weap... are morphi.. rom one thing t.. nother... what the.. s that?" the voice spoke. The screams and sounds of battle were replaced by the sound of static. By now everyone was gathered around Darwin. The sound of the static filled everyone with fear, except maybe Reap, Detah, Diana, Darwin and their weapons. Floyd looked to Darwin,

" We need to get to Sector One, right now sir." Floyd said and they all nodded. Darwin ordered the soldiers to bring the convicts to Sector 2,

" Sir, we could use Hitch for this." Diana said and Darwin shook his head. Everyone ran to their bikes and drove off to Sector Six's entrance. It took two hours to reach the entrance, Diana logged in her code to the entrance and everyone drove in. They parked their bikes in the stalls, the window that looked over the city of Sector Six showed them the destruction and chaos of the city. Explosions were still going off in random sequences around the city, Diana gasped along with the other weapon masters. Floyd looked over the city and wondered how Sector's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7 and 8 were holding up. Floyd knew that Diana's family lived in Sector 8. Floyd saw Diana rush to the door that lead into the city. He followed behind her while everyone stood shocked at what they were seeing. A few yards away from the door Diana dropped to her knees and burst into tears. Floyd stopped and watched for a moment as she shuddered with each sob. He walked up slowly and held her in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth. Diana's sobs began to fade as she gained her courage to fight. Floyd helped her up on her feet and she smiled to Floyd. Moments later they were joined by the others,

" We saw some people with weapons down in the streets. They don't look to be any of my men." Darwin spoke and Floyd nodded. He looked to Diana and she smiled,

" Looks like we get to kick some ass now." she said. Floyd transformed into his three barreled pistol and landed in Diana's hand. Grim morphed into her scythe form while Kit morphed to his fancy bow form. Darwin stood with his weapon Zin beside him, Zin morphed into a handgun and Darwin grabbed it.

" We need to get down to the streets." Reap said and Detah agreed with a slight nod. The group ran down to the elevator platform and saw two figures with weapons standing gaurd. Darwin and Diana took aim and fired at the figures, the two gaurds fell and dropped their weapons. The group ran onto the platform and waited as Detah held the lever to bring it down. A group of enemy soldiers jumped onto the platform and took out dangerous looking weapons, Diana, Darwin and Detah shot their weapons as fast as they could but the soldiers kept coming. Floyd must have known cause Diana watched as he morphed into the arm cannon.

" Full power?" Floyd asked and Diana nodded.

" Full power, focused." she replied. Detah and Darwin saw what she was doing,

" Come on Diana, keep firing." Darwin said.

" Give me a moment, and when I tell you guys to move you had better move." she spoke and Detah nodded. He knew not to get in the way of her weapons. The two kept firing and Diana waited as the arm cannon lit up with red energy.

" Move!" she shouted. Darwin and Detah dove to the platform floor, Diana shot a massive energy ball at the soldiers coming her way. The ball of energy carried the soldiers away and exploded a dozen meters away. Moments later they reached the bottom and Floyd switched back to his three barreled pistol form. Soldiers were coming their way after seeing the explosion, Reap sliced through his opponents while the other three shot down the soldiers with rapid energy shots. Diana saw a soldier escape the battle and head towards an alley, Diana fired a shot at the escaping soldier. He fell to the ground and lay motionless.

Red Soldier was not a he but in fact a she. She watched as her armies destroyed the cities, Veedo had served her well and made a big enough distraction for the powerful weapon masters to go to the surface just long enough to send her armies out to do her bidding. She stared at the computer screens that showed her the view of each and every street. A massive explosion caught her attention and she watched as the surface platform was lowering down. She opened the camera view on the street the platform was on.

" They're alive." she snarled at the screen. The doors behind her opened with a pneumatic hiss,

" Freeze. You're under arrest. Come quietly and we won't hurt y..." a soldier began but was cut off when Red Soldier fired her arm cannon at the group of soldiers by the door. All of them were killed instantly in the ball of red energy. Red Soldier walked out of the room and over the corpses of soldiers, she continued through the halls of the law enforcement building. The dead bodies layed scattered across the floor and some even leaned against the wall. A single soldier popped up from behind the corner and aimed his weapon at her. Red Soldier's weapon switched to a three barreled pistol, she fired her weapon before the soldier could fire his.

" Such hesitation will get you killed good soldier." she said over the wounded man. The soldier raised his arm,

" Please no. Don't kill me, I'll give you anything. Just don't ki.." the soldier began but was cut off when Red Soldier shot him dead centre between the eyes.

" Kill." Red Soldier finished the word, she laughed and walked towards the door. The door frame was hit by a blast of energy that missed her head by inches.

" Ma'am. Don't make me kill to shoot. Just turn around slowly, drop your weapon and scoot it to me." a soldier said behind her. Red Soldier rolled her eyes. _Where do all these soldiers come from_, she thought to herself as she turned and dropped her gun.

" Now scoot it to me." the soldier said bravely, he held his gun at level with her head. Red Soldier kicked her weapon to the soldier, the gun passed by him and he watched as it slammed up against the wall behind him. The soldier looked back to Red Soldier,

" Now get on your knees and put your hands on your head." the man said. Red Soldier stood her ground as the man repeated the sentence more forcefully. Red Soldier winked at him as her weapon morphed to its humanoid form, it came up silently behind the man and switched its arms to blades. The soldier followed her gaze and turned to see the figure, it stabbed a blade through the soldiers torso just under the centre of his ribs. Red Soldiers weapon stood over the wounded man as Red Soldier walked up to him. He morphed back into his weapon form. Red Soldier grabbed the handle and looked to the wounded man at her feet. He was bleeding and in pain.

" I don't kneel for anyone." she said as she holstered her weapon. She turned and walked out the doors leaving the man to die slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Diana was firing shot after shot from her weapon. The others were growing weak from fighting. Reap had wounds all over his body and was being attacked continuosly. Darwin had his master weapon out, a four barreled shotgun. Detah had his master weapon out as well, the huge sword swung out and sliced the soldiers like wheat. Reap had switched to his master weapon as well and struck at enemies with the double bladed axe. Diana was tempted to use her master weapon but decided to stay with the arm cannon. She fired rapidly as the soldiers came running to them. The enemies were slowly begining to lower in numbers. Diana ran out to the back of the soldiers as they fought the others.

" Duck!" She screamed out to her group. She raised the cannon and fired, all the soldiers were caught in the massive ball of red energy. It exploded as it reached a building. The group ran out of the way as the building collapsed to the ground. Diana helped Reap walk to the safety of a non burning building. All of them sat on the staircase or splayed out on the floor. There were no more soldiers after them on this level, they were all gone. A sudden down pour of water from the fire sprinkler system on the ceiling of the cave city slowly put out the fires. Diana watched as the city was doused with the water, it was like the rain at the end of a historical battle. Diana walked out into the water and looked up and felt the cold liquid wash over her face. They won a fight that the army of law enforcement soldiers had lost. She felt a hand on her shoulder,

" Reap is severely injured. I don't think he'll make it. We need you to give him some medical attention. You are the only one with enough skill to keep him alive." Floyd spoke and Diana nodded solemly. She walked into the building and saw Reap laid out on the floor. Grim was sitting down beside him, she held his hand in hers,

" Grim.. I never told you... just h..how much I.. appreciated you.. your services.. And I never told y.. you that.. I love you.." Reap stammered. Grim smiled and looked down to him.

" I love you too Reap." she said, she leaned down and kissed Reap. Diana took a small tin, she opened it and shook a powdery substance over Reap. She knealt down and blew the substance all over Reap. Diana stood up and let Reap and Grim have their moment, why not Diana had her moment with Floyd back up on the surface.

" He should be fine by morning." Diana said to Darwin. He nodded then walked to the doorway. Detah walked up beside Diana,

" So looks like Reap and Grim are a couple now." Detah said and looked to Diana as she stared out to the raining water and burning buildings.

" Darwin looked sad when he saw Grim and Reap kiss." Detah spoke and Diana nodded.

" That's because he lost his wife when a criminal took her hostage. The convict killed Darwin's wife when Darwin paid the ransom." Diana said and Detah nodded slowly. Floyd walked up beside Diana, she grabbed his hand and held it. Detah noticed the act and he smiled,

" I take it you two are a couple as well?" he smirked and Diana shrugged.

" Yeah. Why? Didn't you figure that out back up on the surface?" Diana said and Detah shook his head. Floyd looked out to the buildings as the last bit of flames sputtered out. The sprinkler system stopped soon after,

" Okay gang, get some rest for tomorrow." Darwin said as everyone found a spot on the floor. They laid down relaxed as much as they could, the fact that the cities were under attack didn't help with getting rest. But eventually everyone except Diana and Floyd had fallen asleep. The two of them were leaning against the wall whispering to eachother,

" So what do you think of this Red Soldier person?" Floyd asked, Diana shrugged.

" I don't know. He didn't just wait for an opportunistic chance, he planned it all out so nothing could stop him. So right now I doubt he's going to let even a few of the people in the cities live." Diana replied. Floyd sighed, Diana stood up and walked towards the door.

" Where do you think you're going?" Floyd hissed. Diana turned to him,

" I'm going to Sector Eight. I don't care if you come with me or not." she said and walked out the door. Floyd jumped to his feet and ran after her,

" Hold up I'm coming with you." he said, Diana nodded and ran with him towards Sector 8. Floyd looked towards a motor shop and caught sight of an unburned vehicle. It was in good condition, he ran to the vehicle and checked it over,

" Don't tell me you want to buy a car now." Diana said as he busted the window open.

" Not buy. I think it would be faster if we drove something. And this should get us to your house real fast." Floyd said hopping into the driver seat. He turned his index finger into a blade as he hotwired the vehicle. It started with a roar that echoed in the lot, then settled to a whispered growl. Diana smiled and jumped into the passenger seat. Floyd pressed his foot down on the accelerator, the vehicle flew out of the lot and onto the main highway. Floyd estimated that it would take four hours to reach Sector 8 if they kept at the same speed. He pushed the autopilot button and entered the destination on the GPS screen. Diana had clambered into the back seat and watched through the window as they passed burning cities, buildings still blew up and screams rang out all through the city. Floyd watched as figures jumped from rooftop to rooftop, bursts of energy shot out from the weapons they held. Diana looked away as she heard an earsplitting howl that peirced through the air, Floyd held her close as she cried in his arms.

" Do you think my family are safe?" she asked and Floyd hesitated before answering. Diana had just asked a question that would hurt her if he was wrong.

" I don't know Diana. I really don't." Floyd answered and she looked him in the eyes.

" I hope they are, but if they aren't I still have you right?" she spoke softly. Floyd smiled to give her courage, he nodded slightly.

" Yeah. You have me, no matter what happens I'll be with you." he replied and Diana kissed him. They layed in the back of the car as it drove itself to Sector 8. Diana fell asleep on Floyd as he watched out the windows of the vehicle. The cities burned as they passed them, Floyd smiled down at Diana as her head rested on his lap. He brushed the back of his hand along her cheek, her skin was smooth as he touched it. A smile formed slowly on her face as Floyd did so. Floyd looked back out the window and saw water pouring down on the fires. Floyd watched as they passed vehicles on the highway, they were burning just like the buildings, ships flew over the city in the same direction Floyd and Diana were headed. The size of the air ships were just as big maybe bigger than the ships that the airport used. Floyd pushed a button on the dashboard of the vehicle, it sped faster as they went further. Wings popped out of the side as rockets were connected to the back of the vehicle. Floyd felt the car lift up off the ground, it sped through the air, it was a sight that would not be seen on the surface. Floyd pushed the nitrous button and the car/plane sped faster than any of the other ships. It lasted for a maximum of five minutes. Sector 8 was just thirty minutes away. Diana was awake by now and she rubbed her eyes as she got up, she looked out the window on her side then clutched onto Floyd's arm.

" Don't worry we're safe, I just needed to get us safely ahead of the other ships and soldiers." he said calmly. Diana raised an eyebrow and Floyd noticed he pointed his thumb behind them,

" See for yourself." he spoke and Diana did. She saw at least twelve ships in the far off distance. and considering they were still seen from this distance meant that the ships were enormous.

" This vehicle had NOS, that's why we were able to get ahead of them. I think we still have a tad more if you want to use it." Floyd said and Diana nodded.

" Okay let's see how fast this baby can go." Diana said and she pushed the nitrous button before Floyd could react. They were sent into a small but dangerous burst of speed, the NOS ran out after two minutes.

" Don't do that again." Floyd said and Diana agreed. They had just gone over Mach 5 in the short time they sped up. Sector 8 was right below them and Floyd waited as the car started in for a landing. Everything was going fine so far but then it suddenly went all wrong in the split second before they landed.

Red Soldier stood outside the Sector 8 Police Department. She grabbed her weapon and it morphed to create an arm cannon. She aimed at the door and fired, the blast of energy was focused so directly that it went clean through the glass of the door. Seconds later it blew the doors open, she walked in and fired shots rapidly at officers that were getting their weapons out. The others lay dead or dying from the explosive shot. Moments later more than two dozen officers lay on the ground dead or wounded enough to die slowly where they lay. Red Soldier walked towards a door and opened the door, a man stood on the otherside with his gun drawn at her.

" Don't try anything miss. I'll shoot you before you can raise your weapon." the officer said. Red Soldier sighed.

" Now drop your weapon and scoot it to the side." the officer continued. Red Soldier dropped the weapon and scooted it behind the officer.

" Good enough now put you hands on your head and face the wall." the officer continued. Red Soldier brought her hands up and put them behind her head. Her weapon had morphed as she faced the wall, the next thing she heard was the sound of bones snapping and a body hitting the floor. She turned back around to see her weapon smiling down on the dead officer. She walked up to the keyboard and turned on the street cameras. She saw a ship that was definetly not one of hers. It was small by the looks of it. She zoomed the camera in on the two figures in the ship.

" They just won't die will they." she said and took out a walkie talkie from her jacket pocket. She shouted orders in the mike and put it back in her jacket. She turned to her weapon and he morphed into a three barreled pistol. She grabbed the handle and walked out the doors.

Floyd turned to look through the back window. The vehicle had just warned them of incoming missiles, he saw four rockets and two small ships coming in their direction. He looked to the ground and grabbed Diana as he opened the door. He jumped down the last few feet as the missiles hit their transportation. It blew to smithereens as Floyd covered Diana with his full body. The ships flew right above them and circled around to come back. Floyd got up and hurried Diana to the safety of a building. The ships came back and fired shots down on them, Floyd morphed into and arm cannon for Diana. She shot at the ship and hit the wing, it spiraled into the second ship. Both exploded with colourful flames that reached out like heated blades. Floyd morphed to a shield and protected Diana from shrapnel that flew her way. They both stood in the midst of the wreckage as a massive ship flew over them, it casted a shadow over six blocks, Floyd whistled and Diana stood silently. The cargo bay doors at the bottom of the ship opened, smaller ships and soldiers dropped out and landed on the buildings and streets. The small jets sped across the city letting loose a small bit of chaos. But it didn't take long for the entire city to start to panic. All hell broke loose as buildings were destroyed and people killed. Diana inhaled sharply and grabbed Floyds hand, Floyd morphed to a three barreled pistol. The moment he did Diana shot the weapon rapidly, the soldiers fell to the ground and soon Floyd changed to a longsword so Diana could go for face to face combat. Diana sliced through the soldiers as they chased after citizens. Diana cleared the street of the soldiers and looked around. She spotted a wounded elf crawling to the safety of a building, Diana ran to the elf's aid. The elf looked to Diana as though she were going to kill him. Diana was about to help him up when something smashed down behind her, she turned to see a large metal leg that reached up over the building. She saw the top of the mechanical being, it was like the head of a dragon with three eyes. Diana felt Floyd change into and arm cannon, she raised it but before she could fire she saw a familiar looking jet. It was one of Darwin's soldiers that was flying the W.M. jet. She watched as the jet fired two missiles at the head of the robot, the robot shot one missile in mid air and the second one was taken out by an enemy jet. The enemy jet fired at the W.M. jet. The bullets hit the cockpit of the ship and Diana's hope dropped like the jet. The robot took two more steps and crashed through a few buildings as it did. Diana fired at the leg of the robot, it hit the robots leg dead on. How could she have missed something so big, seriously impossible. The leg crumbled and set the robot off balance, the robot groaned as it fell earthward, the problem was it was falling in the same spot Diana was standing. Floyd morphed into human form but kept his arms as cannons. He raised his cannon arms and fired two massive shots at the head of the robot. The head exploded and Floyd grabbed Diana and dragged her into an alley.

" Wait what about the elf?" Diana spoke and Floyd put her back on the ground. The robot was falling slowly but still fast enough to seem to Floyd that he would be cutting it close. Floyd ran to the elf, he picked him up and ran to the alley. The robot was right on top of him, he looked to Diana.

" Diana! Catch!" he said and tossed the elf to Diana. Diana caught the elf in her arms. Floyd switched his arms into cannons once again and fired them at the ground. He flew forward but the robot was too close and Diana watched in horror as he was engulfed in a massive ball of flame.

" Floyd!" she shrieked as the robot crashed on the ground. She felt tears well up in her eyes, she tried to keep them from showing but it was too much. She cried with heaving sobs, she felt a hand on her shoulder but it wasn't the elf, it was a familiar hand. She turned to see Darwin and the others standing behind her.

" Diana, where's Floyd?" he asked and this brought Diana to realize that Floyd was really gone. She sobbed so heavily she was sure they could be heard from over a mile. But she didn't care, she didn't care about anything anymore. Floyd was gone, her weapon, her shield and... her love. The fire sprinklers turned on and washed the city of its firey warzone. The robot before her started to look like burned scrap metal. Some of the peices shifted slightly and Diana stood, she wiped the tears from her eyes but inside she was still crying. Something glimmered to the side and Diana looked to see a jet flying their way. She reached for Floyd's hand but realized it wasn't there. She almost started crying once more, the jet fired at the group, for Diana everything started moving in slow motion. Something jumped out of the rubble and sped to her side, it jumped in front of her then raised it's arm and fired a shot at the jet. One shot from the jet hit the figure and it fell to the ground, the shot that the figure had taken hit the ship in the cockpit. It exploded and crashed to the earth, Diana stood petrified.

" Diana. It's Floyd, he's okay." said Detah from beside her. Diana looked to see Floyd laying on the ground with a cut under his arm on the right side. Diana smiled as tears filled her eyes. She ran to Floyd and hugged him, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a kiss.

" I'm so happy you're okay." she said happily. Floyd smiled to her,

" I told you. No matter what happens I'll be there for you." he said and Diana pulled him into a tight hug. Floyd smiled as she released him, they turned to the rest of their companions.

" We need to find Red Soldier before he destroys more cities." Floyd said and the group nodded. Floyd looked around at the mass destruction, he saw ships fly above them.

" We need to hijack a ship." Diana said and Floyd looked to her and nodded. He saw the W.M. jet and thought for a moment.

" Darwin can you fly that jet?" he asked and Darwin scoffed.

" I could fly circles around you, no problem." he said and Floyd nodded.

" Good cause you are going to have to fly circles around the jets up there. Detah I need you up on that roof." he said pointing to the building across the street.

" Reap you stay here and be ready for a fight." he said. They all nodded, Darwin put his fist in the middle of the group circle, Detah and Reap put their fists out as well. Diana joined her fist in the circle. Floyd linked hands with his fellow weapon morphers.

" Fight well." Darwin said,

" Die strong." Diana and Detah replied. Floyd looked to his companions, they returned his gaze. He nodded and they turned to run to position with their weapon holders. Floyd ran with Diana into the middle of the street as Darwin took the dead soldier out of the jet. After a moment the jet lifted up off the ground and flew towards the enemy ships. Floyd morphed to a three barreled pistol and Diana grabbed the handle. She watched as jets came chasing after Darwin's ship. She watched as Detah put up a rocket launcher,

" Detah don't use that switch to something that will kill the pilot not the ship." she spoke up to him. He had his weapon switch to a sniper, he laid himself out and aimed. The ships were getting closeras Darwin flew right over the group. The air filled with the sound of shots being fired from multiple weapons. The enemy jets spiraled to the ground and crashed on the streets. Diana jumped to the side as a jet came down towards her. She looked back to see the cockpit open, Reap jumped over her and towards the jet. He weilded his scythe and sliced the pilot in half. The other two jets were still, Detah jumped don to the front of a jet and fired the sniper at the cockpit. He turned to Diana,

" Better safe than sorry." he said and Diana nodded. She fired at the cockpit of the third jet. Reap sat down in the jets seat, he closed the cockpit and it rose up off the ground. Detah took the dead pilot out and sat down in the seat. He lifted off and joined Reap. Diana popped open the cockpit to see the pilot coughing up blood.

" Please.. kill me. I... Don't want.. to feel this.. agony." the pilot said as she dragged him out. She sat down in the seat,

" You're no bet.. better than Red Soldier." the pilot said and Diana froze. This pilot knew Red Soldier, she got out of the jet and walked to the pilot.

" Tell me. Who is Red Soldier and tell me how you know him." Diana said and the pilot coughed and spat blood as he laughed.

" You think.. Red Soldier... is a man?" the pilots words were strained. Diana was surprised by the statement, Red Soldier wasn't a him but instead a her.

" Red Soldier? Tell me who she is or I'll break your leg." Diana said as she reached for the pilots knee. The pilot spat blood at her, Diana grabbed the knee and bent it hard in the position a knee shouldn't be bent. The pilot screamed and Diana looked him in the eyes.

" Tell me who Red Soldier is." she ordered as the pilot breathed heavily.

" Okay... I don't know.. Red Soldier... personally but it's said.. she is a weapon... master like you." the pilot said as Diana reached for his other leg.

" Please.. kill me... I don't want t.. to die... slowly." the pilot pleaded. Diana took her three barreled pistol out and aimed for the pilots head.

" Hey.. that looks famili.." the pilot began but was cut off by the shot made by the pistol. Diana jumped into the jets seat and lifted off. She headed to the main ship with Reap and Detah. They flew to the cargo bay opening. Diana watched as Detah and Reap flew into the bay doors, she followed behind and landed the jet on a hook port. She opened the cockpit and saw machines repairing partially destroyed jets. Figures were walking along a plank examining the jets. Diana crawled out of the cockpit and met up with Detah and Reap behind a group of metal barrels.

" What do we do now?" Detah asked and Diana looked over the barrels.

" Diana we need to get to the cockpit of this ship. We put down anyone in our way." Floyd said to her. Diana looked to her weapon, she nodded and repeated the orders to her crew. Reap's weapon morphed to a scythe, Detah grabbed his bow and fired at a figure coming their way. Diana ran to a door that lead into a hall, Reap ran behind her while Detah shot arrows at the figures coming after them. Diana closed the door and shot the control panel, they continued to the cockpit and took down the soldiers that stood before them. Diana burst through the cockpit door, three soldiers stood gaurd by the two pilots.

" Halt or we'll shoot." one gaurd said. Diana ducked as Detah fired his bow at a soldier. The other two ran at them as Reap jumped over Detah and Diana, he swung his scythe like a baseball bat, taking out the last two gaurds. The pilots stood with their hands up, Diana walked to them,

" Get out." she said and they obliged without a word. Detah and Reap ushered them out the door, Diana heard the fizzle of electricity coming from the doorway. She pushed a couple buttons then took the ships steering controls. Detah and Reap sat down in seats behind her, Diana saw the W.M. jet flying around trying to avoid the enemy jets. Floyd morphed to his normal form and looked to the controls in front of the seat beside Diana, he sat down and took the control stick. The window in front of him turned into an aiming screen,

" Ooh. I'm gonna have fun with this." he spoke and aimed at the enemy jets. He clicked the red button on the control stick, fast energized projectiles hit the jets as Darwins ship flew away. Diana turned the ship to follow Darwin, Floyd aimed at other massive ships and fired the ship cannons. Darwins jet flew to them,

" He's landing in the port." Detah spoke. Diana looked to Floyd, he nodded and went crazy with the ships cannons. Other large ships were hit multiple times and started dropping to the ground, Floyd watched as the last one hit the ground with a massive explosion.

" Wow. That is one big fireball." Reap said as Diana turned the ship around and headed in the direction of the main city. A computer beeped as they flew to the city,

" What's going on?" Diana asked as she focused on flying the massive ship. Floyd checked the screen,

" We got an incoming message." he said half surprised. Diana nodded,

" Put it onscreen." she said as Reap pushed a button. A holographic screen unfolded behind the pilot seats, a figure in the shadows stood on the screen.

" Well, you managed to beat this miniscule part of the plan, but I don't think you'll make it through the next small bit." the figure spoke. Diana had gotten out of the seat and looked to the shadowy figure,

" You won't be able to go through with any more of your so called plan. We will stop you before you can realize we beat you." Diana said and the figure laughed.

" You haven't won anything Diana, in fact I know what you people are going to do before you even do it. By the way I need to tell you people something before Diana throws something at the screen and goes through hitting Detah." the figure spoke. Everyone stood shocked that this person on screen knew their names.

" Diana, you must realize that I know what's going to happen in the future." the figure said. Diana glared at the screen,

" Oh yeah, how is that possible?" she hissed.

" Because I'm from the future." Red Soldier commented. Everyone stood shocked by what the figure had just said. If this person was from the future, which was very unlikely considering the only time machine was locked up in the most secure of facilities.

" Then I'll take it you know what is going to happen when we beat you." Darwin said.

" You won't beat me if a certain one of you finds out the truth." Red Soldier spoke.

" You Diana are better than them. You're stronger than these weaklings. I am giving you a chance to learn the truth ahead of time instead of delaying the inevitable. All you have to do is listen." the figure continued. Diana glared at the screen, she grabbed a remote and threw it at the screen. Instead of the screen breaking the object went through and hit Detah in the forehead. Detah shouted and shook his head,

" I take that as a delay." the figure said as the screen turned off. Detah walked up to Diana, his frown seemed awkward on his face. Diana looked him in the eyes,

" Sorry Detah. I forgot it was a hologram." Diana said as Detah rubbed his forehead. Something beeped again, Reap checked the radars.

" We got incoming fighters." he said and Diana cracked her knuckles.

" Finally an opponent to beat the crap out of." she said. Reap joined her at the back of the cockpit, their weapons were at the ready. Diana opened the door and ran out into the docking port with Reap, she climbed up a ladder and opened a hatch that brought them out to the top of the ship. Diana looked around to spot the fighters. Twleve were coming from behind and two from both the left side and right. Reap looked to Diana as figures jumped off the fighters and onto the ships hull. Diana swung her scythe through one of the figures and Reap brought his scythe down on the second. Floyd morphed from the scythe to his three barreled pistol form. Diana shot at the fighters and they spiraled down to the ground. Reap took out the soldiers that were on the hull, his scythe cut through them like a lawnmower through grass.


End file.
